The Life of Steve
by MrFloopDaWhoop
Summary: Steve has a life outside of the game. A confusing life, a slightly scary life. But still a life that no one would ask for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was a new day, the sun was rising, I was eating a healthy breakfast and getting ready; Just like usual. Me and all my good friends worked the same job. Only problem was that we kept running into some trouble. I opened my door and closed it behind me, made sure I had all I needed, and set off. After a few hours on the job, it was our lunch break. We ate quickly and set off back to work. We had just got back before we had a problem. He was there again. "I would stop if I were you." The joker had been hanging around for a while now. "Oy, this guy again." My friend said without fear. "Do you not want to run?" The shadow said in the darkness. I stepped forwards, not missing a beat, and replied. "This is me you're talking to. And I thought you already knew my name." "Name?" Said the Shadow. He stepped forwards slightly, but not enough so we could see him. "Yes, my name. If you didn't already know what it was, which you should have by now, I will happily tell you." I couldn't see the shadows face, but I was certain that he was fearful. "My name. The word that should strike fear into your heart. The name that can create anything in minutes. Destroy everything in mere seconds. Kill the worst of enemies. I decide who lives. I decide who dies. I am the one who controls the wolves. I rule this earth. And my name, My name is Steve." On the final word, the creature backed away and ran into the deep, dark mine. I knew he'd be back. But no matter what, I was gonna stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
After that day at work, I went home to see my loving wife. She was better than me at mining, but never applied for a position. I never knew why. Like usual, when I got in my house, she was reading a book with a blank piece of paper next to her. I also never knew why it was blank. "Hiya!" She shouted in her usual happy voice. "How was the mine?" She questioned as she gave me a hug. I thought for a moment, then replied. "Normal. Boring. We think we're close to diamonds though." I lied for a perfectly good reason. I couldn't let her be worried about me. Worry is one of the worst things you can feel. "That's brilliant! Does this mean I can afford that stone pressure plate?" As she said this, she brought out a large catalogue and pointed to the pressure plate. "I keep telling you, I'm gonna build you one. It's easy!" She rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Every time you try to build me one, you build a button. We have a collection of around 40 buttons in the chest. I'd much prefer to get a professional to make one. It's quite cheap too. Anyway, we're having Porkchops for dinner." I wolfed down the Porkchops and retired to my bed. I had to wait for a minute or two for the sun to go down, but after that, I fell straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:  
Just like every morning, I did the same thing. Ate a healthy breakfast of Melon and a bucket of milk , said goodbye to her and left. When I closed the door behind me, I attempted to work out what felt wrong. Everything looked normal. Except one thing that I couldn't realise. I shoved it to the back of my mind and went to work. The Shadow didn't show up, and we struck diamonds. Not very many though. Just one or two, it wasn't even enough to make a pickaxe. I said goodbye to my friends and set off home. At home, I once again did the same things. Ate Porkchops, and was considerably silent. Said goodnight to Eve. Just before the sun set, I went upstairs. My eyes were slowly closing, and it hit me what was wrong. There was writing on the paper. But, it couldn't be important, could it? I jumped up and ran to my door. I stopped again, it was suddenly made of Iron. My door has always been wood. I had no levers or buttons to open the door, so I set about punching. The door finally broke down, and I ran downstairs. Yet another door was iron. How many were there? It took a while but I got to the living room where she was usually sitting up. She literally never slept. She wasn't there. I grabbed the paper and began to read.


End file.
